Pirates of the Mushroom Kingdom
by MightyAvenger
Summary: Peach isn't feeling herself, Wario's been robbed, Bowser's lovesick and Mario's confused. Who's to blame? Who else but pirates of course! :P
1. Chapter 1

**Pirates of the Mushroom Kingdom.**

**Summary**: Peach isn't feeling herself, Wario's been robbed, Bowser's lovesick and Mario's confused. Who's to blame? Pirates, of course.

**Disclaimer**: Okay, so I do not own Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Peach, Bowser or Captain Syrup nor is the fic anything to do with Pirates of the Carribean :P

**Chapter One.**

_"Wario,_

_Thanks for all your hard work, it's been a real blast,_

_Mwah!_

_Syrup._

_P.S Did you get the pun?"_

He growled as he read the last line of the letter again. He glared at the wall, or what used to be the wall. He was in actual fact now staring outside into the evening sky. A bob-bomb had detonated, taking the wall out completely.

He wasn't in when the incident occurred, he had been out chasing up a lead on a newly discovered treasure. He returned home and instantly knew something was up. Heading straight for his treasure vault, he almost choked on fresh air when he saw what had happened.

Empty, the vault was empty. Except for one item. To Wario it was his most precious item that he had ever owned. Yes, Wario's most treasured item was a ten foot golden statue of himself. There was something attached to the statue, a small piece of paper. Puzzled, he walked over to the golden version of himself and snatched the paper. Rage built up inside as he read the words over and over.

'Damn you Syrup,' He hissed. Wario crumpled the letter in his hand and pondered what to do next. As he stood shaking with anger, his brother walked in behind him.

'Where's all your stuff?' Waluigi asked as he scanned the practically empty room. Wario spun round to glare at him.

'I've been robbed you idiot!' He snapped. Waluigi smirked.

'Ah, how unjust, why would anyone dare rob the _great_ Wario?' He asked with a hint of sarcasm. Wario thought about punching him but stopped himself, he would save the punch for someone even more deserving that his lanky good for nothing brother. Instead he shoved the letter into Waluigi's chest. Waluigi read it and laughed.

'Been a real blast? ha ha! Brilliant, that womans sure got a wicked sense of humour,'

'That woman is nothing more than a filthy thief and -' Wario started to say but Waluigi interrupted.

'You're a theif...'

'Shut it, anyway I'm going to track down that miserable wench and exact revenge on her, she will be begging for forgiveness when I'm done,' He growled.

'Well, you might wanna head to Peach's party' Waluigi suggested.

'What? Why on earth would I want to head over to that blonde bimbos party?' Wario asked in confusion.

'Well, Mario just r back from rescuing her and brought back the crystal star he collected on the way, maybe your girlfriend Syrup will be after that too?'

Wario grabbed his letter back and stuffed it into Waluigi's mouth, he had a fearful look on his face.

'Shush, don't let Mona hear you!' Wario looked around for a sign of his girlfriend. Waluigi removed the paper and sighed.

'She's not here you idiot, geez your such a child,'

'Phew, anyway I'm off to that party in search of Syrup, infact make yourself useful and help me,'

After a few minutes pondering this Waluigi decided to accompany his brother on his quest to gain back his riches.

Over at the Mushroom Kingdom castle Peach's party was in a full swing. Almost the whole of the Kingdom had turned out to celebrate Mario's latest heroics. The Princess and her hero in question were slowly walking through the royal gardens admiring the night sky.

Peach turned to Mario, her blue eyes searching for his. They met each others gaze and she blushed.

'I want to thank you Mario,' She said sweetly. He scratched his head and looked at her.

'For what?'

'For rescuing me time and again,'

'Anytime, it's a pleasure,' He responded, now taking her hands in his. She was so perfect, the way her eyes danced when she laughed and the sweetness in her voice. He was in love.

'Umm, care to dance?' He asked, glancing in the direction on the castle. She giggled and nodded. As Mario went to move, she stopped him.

'Wait! I need to put my mask on,' She rummaged through her little handbag and pulled out a pink feathery mask. Once it was in place, they headed towards the party.

The dance floor was massive, hundreds of people wearing masks whirled around in time to the Toad Brass band playing over in the corner. In the centre of the dance floor stood a magnificent crystal star, proudly perched on a marble stand. Guests stood in front of it and had their photo's taken with the stunning centerpiece.  
The crystal star was made up of seven shards, each one Mario had to obtain in order to save Peach. Finally, after collecting all seven Mario was able to defeat Bowser once again and rescue the love of his life.

As the guests danced the night away, one person was feeling a little down. Stood by the main entrance Luigi watched the crowd. He'd been standing there for the best part of an hour and anxiety had now set in. He was supposed to have met Princess Daisy at the party but he hadn't found her yet. It was impossible to recognise anyone with these stupid masks on. Feeling a little resentful he cursed Peach's masquerade idea.

He watched the dancers, thinking maybe Daisy would be among them. His heart gave a skip when he saw a flash of red hair. Deep down he knew it couldn't be Daisy, her hair wasn't that red, it was just wishful thinking.

The song came to a slow ending and the dancers calmed down a little he saw the red head again. She was nothing like the girls in the Mushroom Kingdom, you could tell just by looking at her. Her red hair was long with a curl to it, she was slender and even though her mask covered her face Luigi could just tell that she was a stunner.

She was dancing with various men, they were practically lining up to take their turn with her. All of a sudden she stopped and made eye contact with Luigi. He blushed as he realised she had caught her staring. She stopped, dropping the man she was with and seductively made her way over to him. He gulped.

'Why hello there handsome,' She said with a twinkle in her eye.

'H-Hello,' He stammered back. Kicking himself for behaving like a love struck teenager.

'Awww, so cute, let's dance,' She grabbed him, he squeaked in protestation. They were on the dance floor in no time.

'So sugar, what's your name?'

'Luigi,'

'Cute name,' She pulled him tight and her hands lowered to his back. He yelped.

'I-I have a g-girlfriend,' He managed to splutter out.

'Shame... we could have had some fun,' She whispered playfully into his ear.

'Hands off my man!' Came an angry shout from behind them. Luigi and the red head turned round to face an angry Princess of Sarasaland.

'Daisy!' Luigi cried happily. The red head let go of him and glared at Daisy. Daisy stormed over and kissed Luigi on the cheek.

'Sorry I'm late, couldn't find my mask, who's the tramp?' She asked giving the red head a threatening look. The red head laughed out loud.

'Look missy, I ain't come here to steal your man, I just want a little fun,' She said with a wink. Daisy was about to retaliate when the red head held up her hand.

'Ease up sister and just wait for the fireworks,'

'Huh? Fireworks?' Daisy repeated, she looked over to Luigi who shrugged. The red head laughed and started to make her way back through the crowd. Daisy was going to follow her when her attention was diverted. She stopped and pointed up at the various balconies at the top of the room. Luigi followed her gaze and froze.

'Ready?' A small figure bellowed. Three more figures appeared and nodded. In the blink of an eye they released bob-bombs into the crowd. The party guests shrieked and made their escapes in a frantic race to the exits. The lights went out and the room plunged into darkness.  
The shouting and screaming faded out into almost silence. One voice cried out.

'Peach?' Mario called 'Peach, where are you? Answer me!'

The lights flickered back on. Mario began searching more frantically for Peach.

'Mario! Over here!' He recognised the voice. It was Luigi. He ran over to where the voice was coming from and spotted her brother. Luigi was cut all over and he was crouched down over a body. The bodies blonde hair was covered with blood, Luigi turned the body over and Mario choked in shock.

'P-Peach?' He croaked out.

'She's alive, she'd banged her head pretty hard though. We need to get her out of here,' Luigi said looking up at his distraught brother. Mario picked up the unconscious Peach and the three of them headed out of the destroyed dance hall.

'Bro, where's Daisy?' Mario asked, Luigi gave a small smile.

'She's safe, I got her out,' Luigi looked around at the carnage, something was odd.

'Where's the crystal star?' Mario too looked around and realised it was gone.

'The group who bombed us must have taken it, I guess?' Mario surmised. They were almost at the exit when they ran into two more people they didn't really want to have to deal with.

Wario, Waluigi what do you two want?' Mario hissed. Luigi eyed them warily, he wouldn't have been surprised if they had got anything to do with this.

'Wow, Peach sure knows how to throw a party,' Waluigi said as he scanned the blown up room. Wario cracked his knuckles, they were too late.

'Quiet bean pole, I asked you what do you want?' Mario asked impatiently, despite being slim Peach was now dead weight and his arms were starting to tire.

'We're here to capture Syrup! She broke into my mansion earlier today and I want my stuff back!' Wario growled. Waluigi nodded confirming his story. A thought crossed Luigi's mind.

'Say, what does Syrup look like?' He asked. Wario raised an eyebrow.

'Red head, thin, attitude problem, flirtatious...' He answered.

'She was here, before the room blew up,' Luigi responded.

'Lemme guess, she stole your poxy star?' Mario nodded at his arch rival. Wario groaned, there was no reason for Syrup to stay in the area now. It was going to be much harder to track her down.

'Right, well... We'll be off I got a pirate wench to catch,'.

Wario turned round and exited, Waluigi was about to follow him but hesitated.

'She going to be okay?' He enquired.

'She's just had a knock to the head, she'll be fine,' Mario responded. Waluigi nodded and followed his brother.

A few hours later and Peach was in the Mushroom Kingdom Hospital. She was still unconscious but the doctors were confident that she would fully recover. The Mario Brothers and Princess Daisy refused to leave her side.

If only they knew that this wasn't the end of their troubles...

EOC.


	2. Chapter 2

First off I would love to thank Elemental Queen for being my first reviewer, I was frightened that no one would review at all so it does mean alot!

Secondly, here is the second chapter filled with more Syrupy goodness. Man I love her, she's awesome ^_^

**Chapter two.**

_'Wario said something about Syrup being a pirate?' Came a familiar voice._

_'Yeah, I remember her. Wario got into trouble with her after the whole six golden coins debacle,' Said another well known voice._

_'Why is she here Mario?'_

_'I have no idea Luigi, probably to cause trouble for Wario I guess...' Mario replied. He sounded worried._

_'I could just tell there was something troublesome about her, walking around like a hussy,' A sharp female voice rang out._

Lying there in her hospital bed, Peach could barely make out the conversation. Her body ached and her head hurt, she wasn't sure why. Keeping her eyes closed she tried to piece together the events that had led to her hospitalization.

She remembered seeing the pirates. Pirates. The voice belonging to Mario mentioned them. She fluttered her eyes open and blinked under the rooms lighting. Her friends rushed to her side. Someone grabbed her hand.

'Peach,' Mario's voice called out soothingly. She made eye contact with him and felt a wave of confusion sweep over her. She had no idea who this man was.

'Peach, what's wrong?' The man called Mario asked, his face etched with concern.

'Who are you?' She managed to squeak. Mario looked from Peach to Luigi and back again.

'It's me Mario, don't you remember?' He asked desperately, almost pleadingly. Peach shook her head. He seemed familiar but couldn't place him. Before Mario could say something a doctor had entered the room. He picked up the clipboard from the end of Peach's bed and murmured something.

'Doctor! Please do something she doesn't remember me,' Mario begged, tears starting to form in his eyes. The doctor examined Peach and sighed.

'I'm afraid there isn't a lot we can do, she received a massive trauma to the head. We can only hope that her memory loss is temporary,' The doctor said glumly.

'Is there anything we can do to try to help her remember?' Daisy asked. How she wanted to get her hands round that pirate hussys neck.

'Only thing for the time being is bed rest, peace and quiet. Perhaps you should all leave her and go back to your homes. Try and find items that could jog her memory, photo's would be good,' The doctor suggested. Daisy nodded sadly.

Peach's three friends bid her farewell and set off towards their homes feeling disheartened by the recent turn of events. Peach watched them go, saw their heartbroken expressions on their faces.

Meanwhile, in Club 64, a small club in the port of Toad Town, a group of pirates sat huddled together. Podley the bartender watched them with keen interest. He was uneasy about having them in his club but seeing as they were just sat nursing beers he let it go. The pirates were an odd bunch, ranging from Goombas, Shy Guys, Koopa Troopas, Boos and curiously enough the odd human.

'Maaan! I can't believe we pulled that off!' One of the Goombas said, some of his pirate companions nodded.

'Yeah... but where's the Cap?' A purple Boo enquired.

'She'll be here,' The Goomba replied. Their Captain had never let them down before.

'I dunno Goomber, something smells fishy to me...' A Shy Guy spoke up. The door to Club 64 sprung open. Everyone inside the club turned to face the door. Captain Syrup stood in front of them all with a big smirk plastered on her face.

'Awwwh! You weren't doubting me where you Shyler?' She headed towards the bar and tossed a coin over to Podley 'Make it a large one Sugar!'

Podley did ask he was asked, pouring a large glass of beer. He kept a watchful eye on her as he did so.

Shlyer, the Shy Guy jumped off his stool and allowed Syrup to peach herself on it. Podley brought her beer over to her and she nailed it in one.

'Cheers guys! Couldn't have done it without ya,'

'Okay Cap, where's our share?' Goomber demanded. Syrup raised an eyebrow and laughed. She stood up, tossed a small bag of coins on to the table in front of her. Now she was out of her dress and back in her normal clothes. Her red hair was topped with a purple bandana, she wore a light purple strappy top and a darker purple grey pair of baggy trousers cropped at the knees. A red belt complete with skull buckle tied around her waist and purple boots matched her trousers. To complete her look she wore octopus earrings. Her daily pirate wear made it easy to conceal her trust knife.

Taking her knife from out of one of her boots she sliced the bag of coins open sending the shiny gold pieces sprawling across the table. A few of the pirates stood up abruptly.

'What's this?' A few of them demanded. Syrup smirked.

'Your share, thats what,'

'Why you! We want our equal share!' A tall human from the back bellowed. Syrup waved a finger in his face.

'We never agreed to equal Sugar, you should always read the small print,' She laughed. The human lunged at her but Syrup was far to quick for him. She danced out of his way easily.'

'What small print?' He snarled.

'Exactly! Farewell losers!,' Syrup called as she leapt out of harms way and ran for the door leaving a group of disgruntled pirates behind her.

The next day saw Mario, Luigi and Daisy head back towards the hospital to visit Peach. They had spent the night rummaging through their belongings in search of items that may help Peach recover her memories.

They reached Peach's private ward and were greeted instantly by the doctor from the previous day. He looked anxious.

'Doctor?' Luigi asked.

'I'm not sure how to tell you this...' The doctor started to say, his hands were shaking.

'Doctor, whats wrong?' Mario asked as he pushed past the doctor, he was greeted by an empty bed. His heart stopped momentarily. Luigi and Daisy followed him.

'Where's Peach?' Daisy asked fearing the worst.

'We don't know, she snuck out last night,' The doctor admitted, feeling ashamed of himself.

'How?' Mario demanded.

'We're not sure, she was here at midnight but at six this morning she had gone. She's even left her crown behind,'

Mario sat down on the bed. Where would a possibly confused and alone Peach have gone?

Back down at the Toad Town Dock, Wario, followed by a very reluctant Waluigi had headed down first thing that day. Wario had decided to track down Syrups boat - the Sweet Stuff.

'Do you even have a plan should we come across Syrup?' Waluigi asked. He doubted that Wario had even planned this far ahead, never mind what he would do should they run into her.

'Yeah! I'm gonna beat her! If the Sweet Stuffs her she's bound to be!' Wario growled.

Wario suddenly stopped walking. He glanced over towards the dock and sure enough, there was the ship. Rolling up his sleeves he stomped off in the direction of the ship. He was about to walk up the ramp leading up to the ship's deck when Waluigi stopped him.

'Um, Bro? I don't think you should go any further...'

Wario raised an eyebrow and looked around him. At least five canons were aimed at them.

'Oi! Syrup you sneak thief! Show yourself!' Wario bellowed. Waluigi rolled his eyes.

'Yep! That's it, anger the people with all the weapons...'

'Shut it bean pole!' Wario snapped.

A few faces began to peer over the side of the ship, Waluigi guessed that there were Syrups crew. They looked like they were ready for a brawl and Waluigi didn't like the numbers. There was no way they would win this fight.

'I'd listen to your abnormally tall friend!' Came a shrill cry. Wario and Waluigi both looked up. Wario knew instantly that wasn't the voice of Syrup.

'Hey watch who you're calling abnormal!' Waluigi hissed back.

'What do you want?' The voice said again.

'Show yourself!' Wario called. He wondered who was on Syrups ship and where the elusive Captain really was. A slender figure stood at top of the ramp. She had white baggy trousers and a pink baggy t-shirt on. Her long blonde hair was scraped into a ponytail with a pink ribbon tied around it.

Both Wario and Waluigi stood with their mouths wide open.

'Peach?!'

EOC.


End file.
